dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Universe
; The event is valid as it explains how Henshaw managed to escape the black hole. * The Brothers enter into a conflict with one another, using their respective universes' Earths' superheroes as proxies. * The Amalgam Universe fights to preserve itself from destruction. * The JLA and The Avengers fight to win a cosmic game between Krona and the Grandmaster. The cosmic egg created at the end would be encountered again by the JLA. Differences with the Marvel Earth *The Marvel Earth is slightly smaller than the Earth native to the DC Universe. *The Marvel Earth has fewer cities and less urban growth, at least on the east coast of the United States. *For various reasons, including racial prejudice, mutants are openly persecuted by the human populace in the Marvel universes, where in the DC universes, many "mutants" (i.e. metahumans with innate powers) are accepted and some are even idolized by public opinion. *On this Earth, Hercules is a respected hero and did not rape Hippolyta. *Whereas in the DC universe Atlantis is led by Aquaman and is divided between Tritonis and Poseidonis (between others cities), the counterpart of Atlantis in the Marvel Universe is a unitary city-state headed by Namor. In addition, there are some differences between the physiology of the Atlanteans in the DC Universe and the Atlanteans in the Marvel Universe. *There is no recognized analog to the Speed Force in the Marvel universes. The Flash, having traveled to the Marvel Universe with his powers, found it difficult to maintain his internal vibrations in order to remain there due to the absence of Speed Force. Hence most speedsters in the Marvel Universe are usually not able to attain lightspeed directly, unless they exist as, or are able to convert into, light particle beings such as one of their Captains Marvel (currently Spectrum). *Chaos Magic is much less powerful in the temporarily shared Marvel universe.''Avengers/JLA'' #2 * There were considerably fewer active heroes during World War II on Marvel Earth (A logical reasoning if you compare the number of All-Star Squadron members with those of the Invaders and All-Winners Squad). * The Marvel counterpart of Adolf Hitler was killed by Human Torch ''Saga of the Original Human Torch'' #3, and resurrected by scientist Arnim Zola as the Hate-Monger. In the DC Universe (or at least Earth-One), Hitler was killed by the Unknown Soldier and stayed dead. * Considerably more Marvel Western Characters than DC Western Characters. *The gods in the Marvel Universe have a greater involvement in the mortal world; for example, Thor, Hercules, and Gilgamesh are or have been members of the Avengers at some point of time. In the DC Universe, the gods prefer to act more subtly and use agents, such as Captain Marvel or Wonder Woman. * In Marvel Universe, Captain Marvel was not a mystical champion, but an alien hero. | Residents = * see Characters of the Marvel Universe | Notes = * Old crossovers between Marvel and DC are described as having occurred in the universe known as Crossover Earth, since the characters of both publishers seem to live in the same universe, at examples of Superman vs The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 and Batman vs. Hulk. Recommended Readings Related Articles * Amalgam Universe * Amalgam Comics * Axel Asher (Marvel Universe) * | Trivia = * There have been many characters and teams inspired by Marvel characters over the years, such as the Retaliators, Assemblers, and Maximums. * In Hal Jordan briefly refers to the Marvel universe as "Earth-Two". | Links = * * * }} Category:Intercompany Crossovers